Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.8 \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.8 = \dfrac{8}{10} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{4 \times 4 } {5 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{16}{25} $